Moon, Sun and Wind
by Tiarashi Arusuke
Summary: Perhaps some destinies are truly intertwined. Perhaps his lay in another world.. But how will a shinobi fit in with Naturals and Coordinators? And where does his loyalty stand? NarutoxGundamSD cross


Author's note: New story… Sorry about not updating the older ones… I think I'll put those on hiatus first, since… Well, I don't have too much inspiration for them at the moment…XD Please don't kill me! –hides under bed- Anyways, on with the ficcy! P.S. Itachi won't be as emotionless here, and a tad bit of Oocness once in a while…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Seed Destiny, nor do I own Naruto… D: Drats!

Chapter I: Living specimen

_Heh._

_He was getting careless, or was it because he wanted it all to end?_

_The guilt, perhaps? Or perhaps he planned this all along?_

_Little Sasuke finally caught him in a jutsu of his own making, one that forced him to expand as much chakra into countering it, without dying, of course._

_Like a broken doll, he lay there, no blood, just exhaustion, and that would take at least a few days, especially with the amount of energy he had used.. Those days, hell, Sasuke just need a few seconds to end his life. A surreal smile was on his face, finally, would his sins be atoned? His eyes were shut closed, as if waiting for the reaper to do its job, and so he waited…._

_Yet, he felt nothing…._

"_**Captain, there's one alive!"**_

_Well, that certainly didn't sound like Sasuke, nor the Shinigami's beckoning._

"_**What! Get him treated immediately, inform Chairman Dullindal that one of the extendents are alive!"**_

_That was definitely a female's voice… And what the hell is an extendent? Ah well, he couldn't care less, he let the urges of his body claim him, as he slipped into sweet, dreamless slumber…._

Captain Gladys Talia of the ship Minerva, was rather puzzled. Here was a dark- clad youth, in the sea of corpses of the facility's remains, and not only was he alive, he seemed to be just fine, if not for the severe case of exhaustion that he suffered. But otherwise, he was quite alive, and healthy, if she could say so herself. Currently, he was resting in the sickbay, they found no need to restrain him just yet, besides, they'd only do if he looked like he was going to resist.

Currently, they were sending a message to the Chairman, reporting about the girl that Shinn brought back, and their new visitor. The latter, however, seemed to be coping with the change of environment, and his body seemed to be working quickly to restore whatever damage was done, though it was sped up by several serums and medicines.

The night sped by, and the Extendent girl seemed to be getting weaker, though the one beside her seemed to be a lot better. Gladys was rather perplexed by the Chairman's answer to their message. They'd get tissue samples and other vital pieces for their research, from the girl… But the other, well… He was a different story.

_Flashback:_

_The videoscreen buzzed to life, as the Chairman himself gave them a call._

"_Well, the message you sent me is interesting… Two Extendants, you say? One found in the abandoned facility, and another captured in battle. One male, and one female…. But the former seems to better at coping with things… Yet, the girl was piloting the Gaia? Well, this certainly is unusual news…" mused Dullindal, as he moved one of his rooks to eat one of white's bishops._

"_Sir, what do you propose that we do with them?" asked the Captain in a more formal tone._

_A few minutes of uneasy silence fell on the two, but soon afterwards, it was Dullindal who broke the silence that permeated the air._

"_The girl, you know what to do… I believe had told you a few weeks back… But the boy, well, this is truly a strange situation.. Since he was most likely 'missed' in the killing sweep, he might have bitterness against the Earth Forces, see if he has any connection, if not… Train him to pilot a mobile suit, and take notes on how fast he learns, and how well. Those will prove useful in our research as well…" was the well thought of reply of the Chairman, before he promptly turned his screen off, Leaving Captain Talia to her devices._

"_What the heck is he thinking?..."_

_**End flashback**_

The room was slightly peaceful, that, Gladys could admit, but what was strange was… She didn't even hear the 'extendant' boy move, much less, sit up. She had turned to see his condition, only to see that he was watching her as well, onxy eyes narrowed, he was suspicious of her, alright… And yet, he did not seem to be making a move to attack her, was he just waiting for her to make a mistake, or was he truly not hostile until she proved herself hostile?

------Itachi's point of view------

Arg! His head hurt like it was being flattened by Manda's serpentine body, and the light was greatly irritating his eyes. He was perplexed really, since he did not find himself dead, and Sasuke was definitely set on killing him, which he somehow, failed to do.

But what further confused him was the technology that existed in the place he lay, not even Konohagakure's hospitals could match it. The older Uchiha mumbled something, deciding to go to sleep, however, it seemed that he wasn't meant to sleep once more. As he began to close his eye, a metallic hum of the door sliding surprised him, though no sign of that was on his ever-stoic face.

A woman came in, dressed in strange clothes, but who was he to question that? She was examining the girl in the bed across him. Rising as he always does, meaning rather stealthily, the nuke-nin took a moment's look, and the woman turned to him. He was never comfortable being the center of attention, especially since that was the bane of a ninja's existence. The Uchiha glared at her, releasing a small amount of killing intent for some extra effect.

But he wasn't going to use the sharingan just yet, he'd use it only when he needed it. Those eyes were taxing on his body, and prolonged use mind end up killing him, or at least, completely blind him. She stared at him, he stared, or rather, glared back. She made no move to kill him, and he wasn't about to do the first move… That normally would warrant him another 'innocent' kill, though he wouldn't mind at all. But this was a different situation, and this woman might have the answers to his questions. And his haste may actually prove fatal, for he knew nothing of the vessel he was currently on, who knows what would happen if he killed her.

---End Itachi's point of view----

Gladys had been the one to break their little stare/glare contest, shuddering slightly at the emptiness the boy's eyes were reflecting, as if he wasn't even human.. She gulped silently, praying that her instincts were just wrong, that the boy was not as dangerous as her senses perceived, but at that moment, his killer intent faded, she felt a feeling of relief wash over her body. Now, how should she tell him that she was not a hostile threat, and that she had been given orders to see if he was a spy or not…?

Well, this certainly is a difficult situation….

----End Chapter I-----

Fear the cliffy! XD


End file.
